Pac-Man on Atari 2600
'''Pac-Man on Atari 2600 '''is the second episode of The Game Masters. Plot It starts off with Lance Uppercut coming home from work where he notices that the light on his son, John's Xbox 360 is blinking, so after he entered the code to get in he meets up with the other Soaring Eagles where they meet up with Princess Pixel who tells them that the Power Orb for the Atari 2600 Pac-Man game has been found but unfortunately all four of the ghosts have stolen it, so it is up to the Soaring Eagles to travel into the Pac-Land section of the Bandai Namco Universe via Telewarper. After arriving they meet Pac-Man who explains to them that all of the power pellets he uses to eat the ghosts are all gone and he wants them to help him in which they accept. The first level they went to was Buccaneer Beach, there they notice that the Bugs and Glitches have made their presence but there was no sign of the Virus and after clearing the enemies they came across Clyde who has the first power pellet. After a battle with Clyde, Pac-Man grabbed the power pellet and ate Clyde, Richard tells his men that they need to find three more power pellets before finding the Power Orb. The next level they went to was Treewood Forest where they encounter Inky on his Blade-o-matic but luckily the Soaring Eagles was able to blast off the blades, Pac-Man ate another power pellet and ate Inky. The third level that the Soaring Eagles and Pac-Man went to was Spectral Cliffs where they met Blinky who has the third power pellet in which Pac-Man used to eat Blinky. The fourth level that the Soaring Eagles went to was the Abandoned Palace where they defeated Pinky and recovered the final power pellet. Pac-Man and the Soaring Eagles wondered where have the Power Orb is but all of the sudden a note fell out of the sky saying that the Ghost Witch of Netor has the Power Orb with the help of the Virus and she has both the Power Orb and Pac-Man's family hidden inside the maze. The Soaring Eagles agreed to head towards the maze and confront the witch but as soon as they got here Pac-Man begins to notice that the bugs and glitches have been turned into ghosts, so the Soaring Eagles began to use their weapons to defeat them and then the Ghost Witch used the Power Orb to make herself powerful. The Soaring Eagles tried to use their weapons to take her down but nothing happened. Pac-Man started to find a key and tells Lance that he and the Soaring Eagles have to keep her busy while he frees his family. But after a few hits Richard shot the Power Orb out of her hands, with the witch weakened Pac-Man used the power pellet (which he found in a treasure chest in the first level) and ate the witch. Lance used the Power Orb to fix the Atari 2600 Pac-Man game and now it is finished. Princess Pixel came into the scene thanking the Soaring Eagles for teaming up with Pac-Man to rescue his family and now the Bandai Namco Universe is now open to them and they and the Master Video Gamers can come at anytime they want. They all said goodbye to Pac-Man as the Soaring Eagles went home into the real world. Trivia * Princess Pixel has an advanced camera system in her palace that allows her to see what is happening in the Video Game Universe. * The way Ralph McKneel says that he isn't afraid of ghosts is a reference to Ghostbusters. * During the battle against the Ghost Witch of Netor, Sanford says that it is like taking 256 to a whole new level which is a reference to level 256 in the original Pac-Man arcade game. * The reason why the Ghost Witch of Netor wants that Power Orb is because she wants to remove all power pellets from every Pac-Man game so the ghosts can give players a hard time to complete the games Category:Episodes